You Are My Guilty Pleasure, Too
by DamianGreen9836
Summary: Lo que a muchos nos hubiera gustado que pasara en la escena Blam de Guilty Pleasures. Sam tranquiliza a Blaine, diciéndole que está bien con su enamoramiento. Entonces se abrazan. Sam detecta un pequeño abultamiento en el pantalón de Blaine... y no son caramelos. Un poquito de Lemmon.


One-Shot Blam. Lemmon.  
Un regalo de cumpleaños para Darrinia.  
Situado en la escena Blam de Guilty Pleasures.

* * *

-Por favor dime que traes un paquete de caramelos en el bolsillo -dijo Sam, ligeramente incómodo.

-De hecho, no -repuso su amigo con tono malicioso y sugestivo.

-E-entonces... -su tartamudeo fue interrumpido por los labios de Blaine sobre los suyos.

Al principio el rubio no correspondió al beso del ojimiel, sin embargo poco a poco comenzó a mover sus labios a la par de los de su amigo. Cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo presente, los chicos se separaron, y Blaine habló.

-Creo que ambos sabemos que realmente sientes por mí más que amistad -sus ojos se clavaron en los de Sam, que se vitrificaron por las lagrimas que amenazaban por brotar de ellos.

-Tienes razón. -El ojiverde bajó la mirada. -Lo que siento por tí no es sólo amistad.

-¿Y es...? -Anderson se las ingenió para volver a hacer contacto visual con Sam, que con una media sonrisa en el rostro contestó.

-Te quiero.

Volvieron a besarse, pero ésta vez aumentaron la intensidad. Con premura tendieron en el suelo del escenario varias colchonetas de la utilería y se acostaron en ellas. Sus manos se deslizaban por la espalda del otro, y no tardaron en incursionar a otras zonas de sus cuerpos.

Cuando el abrazo se hizo más estrecho y los escandalosos bultos de sus pantalones se encontraron, ambos gimieron y se estremecieron de excitación y anticipación, y entonces Sam tomó el control y abrió la bragueta de los pantalones de Blaine. El pelinegro, sorprendido por el movimiento del ojiverde, se quedó inmóvil y "se dejó hacer". Sintió la mano de Sam abrir su bragueta, desabrochar el cinturón y desabotonar los pantalones, para después ser jalados hacia abajo. A continuación Sam acarició el generoso paquete de Blaine por encima de la tela, generando temblores en el más bajo que, jadeando y al borde del orgasmo, rogó a Sam:

-E-espera un poco... ¡m-me toca a mí!

Sam, sonriendo, dejó la "palanca" de Blaine en paz, y se tumbó bocarriba para dejarse querer.

-Si ahora me quieres -dijo Blaine al oído de Evans mientras desabrochaba, desabotonaba, descorría y retiraba ropa con una velocidad asombrosa -, ¡con esto me vas a adorar!

E introdujo completo el miembro de su amigo en su boca. El salado del líquido pre-seminal inundó la garganta de Blaine mientras succionaba con fuerza. Su lengua masajeaba el glande no circuncidado de Sam, produciendo en éste más placer del que jamás había experimentado.

Luego de un par de minutos, Sam eyaculó profusamente en la boca de Blaine, quien aún siguió succionando y se tragó todo. Después recorrió el cuerpo del rubio con besos suaves hasta llegar a su rostro. Sus labios se encontraron y ambos sintieron la misma corriente eléctrica recorriendo sus cuerpos.

El abrazo volvió a hacerse más y más estrecho, y Evans oprimió gentilmente los firmes glúteos del ex-Warbler, aumentando su ya muy fuerte erección. Con ambas manos el rubio empujó a su amigo sobre la colchoneta, y comenzó a acariciarlo. Su velludo y firme pecho, sus levemente marcados abdominales...

Los labios de ambos chicos volvieron a encontrarse, y las manos del rubio se deslizaron hasta la entrepierna de su amante. Con delicadeza, estimuló el pene de Blaine, quien gimió en la boca del rubio, hasta sentirlo completamente duro.

Entonces retiró el bóxer y hábilmente masajeó los genitales del chico, aumentando gradualmente la velocidad y la intensidad. En poco tiempo los jadeos y quejidos de Blaine se volvieron ahogados y su espalda se arqueó violentamente.

Por fin, con un último gemido gutural, Blaine eyaculó con fuerza, atiborrando su pelvis y abdomen de semen, así como la mano de Sam. Entonces Sam lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo con amor.

-Juro que jamás sentí ésto por otro chico -susurró Sam con voz temblorosa al oído de Blaine -pero te quiero a mi lado por siempre.

-Estaré para tí siempre -respondió el ojimiel -. Jamás te dejaré.

La sonrisa que Sam le dedicó a Blaine le hizo sentirse más feliz que nunca antes en su vida.


End file.
